Daitai no sekai
by Madotsuki-dreamer
Summary: [UA], Ella, una joven universitaria lista y que sabe lo que quiere, El, un exitoso empresario famoso y mujeriego .Cuando estos 2 se unan en matrimonio ¿Que ocurrira? (Kougyoku x Sinbad)
1. Dia ¿Normal?

**_!Hola! Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen (quisiera que Magi fuera mio T-T), Me empeñe musho pero musho en escribir este fic, Ojala y les guste!_**

-¡Kougyoku!, ¡Kougyoku!...!KOUGYOKU!-Kouha tiro a la chica de cabellera fucsia al suelo esta gruño y aun en el suelo jalo las sabanas y se cubrio.

-Bueno….no es mi culpa si llegas tarde-Respondio el chasqueando los dedos de forma burlona

-Uni….versi….dad…..-la joven gruño y se paro del suelo, acomodándose el cabello

-Kouha quiere hablar contigo cuando regreses, será una larga charla-Dijo su hermano saliendo de la habitación

La chica de ojos ciruela miro el reloj, casi eran las ocho, con un salto abrió el ropero y empezo a cambiarse rápidamente.

-¡Maldicion!-Corrio al tocador y empezo a hacerse su habitual peinado.

-¡Ya me voy!-Se despedio de sus hermanos y abrió la puerta, sin antes tomar su bolso y salio corriendo despavorida.

"!Rayos!" Penso al mirar de nuevo el reloj de mano

-¿Por qué estas corriendo?-Pregunto Natsuki, su amiga mas cercana en la universidad

(Natsuki es mi OC, solo aclaro e.e)

-Voy..a…..llegar… se detuvo un rato jadeante

-¿De nuevo estuviste…?-La chica pelo celeste puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Huh?, no estuve…..—La joven se puso roja a mas no poder—Puede que un poco…..no se…pero no te quejes, ¡Tambien había demasiado trabajo en el café!-Reclamo todavia sonrojada e indignada

-Una chica con una gran exitosa y reconocida compañía, que trabaja en un café, el mundo perdió su lógica-Natsuki suspiro

-Bueno, no quiero ser una inútil, quiero ser independiente-Kougyoku sacudiéndose la blusa sin razón aparente

-Por eso me agradas—Natsuki miro la hora en su celular-¡Ahora si empieza a correr!-Su amiga salio disparatada junto a Kougyoku, llegaron a la universidad jadeando y sudando, al llegar a su clase se desparramaron las 2 en sus respectivas bancas.

-Todo….es….tu…culpa…-Dijo quejándose la joven

-¿!Mia?!, yo no fui la que se desvelo por estar acosando al tipo ese!-Reprocho enfadada su amiga

-¡No lo acose!, solo buscaba un poco sobre el…..-Dijo Kougyoku con una gotita en la frente

-¡Todo el mundo lo conoce!, un exitoso empresario que fundo su propia compañía—Natsuki contaba con los dedos—Pero un mujeriego y un borracho suspirando su amiga

-¡No es un borracho! -Kougyoku reprocho

-¿No negaste lo que dije sobre que era un mujeriego?—Pregunto anonada Natsuki y Kougyoku se quedo de piedra, tartamudeo un poco pero no le salio palabra—Ahora si, el mundo perdió su lógica-Natsuki se recargo en la banca

-Puede ser un mujeriego….pero…..es decente-La peli fucsia miro a su amiga que abrió los ojos como platos y después actuo como si se fuera a desmayar

-Compañía…..compañia…compañía-Repetia sin cesar la peliceleste

-¿Qué con las compañías? -Pregunto confundida la joven

-¡Nada!-Su amiga fingio demencia

-Dime ya que…-Kougyoku tuvo que interrumpir la conversación con su amiga, pues una idea se le metio en la cabeza

-¿Ya entendiste?-Natsuki estaba a en un ataque de ¿Emocion?

encojiendose de hombros Kougyoku

-¿!NOP!?, ¿!NOP?! amiga se estrello la cabeza contra la banca

-¿N-Natsuki?-Pregunto tartamudeando un poco asustada Kougyoku

-No es nada…-Dijo esta sin quitar la cara de la banca

Las clases comenzaron, Kougyoku era una de esas chicas estudiosas, un ejemplo para los demas, eran raros los días en los que se distraia y ese dia estaba mas que distraida.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -Natsuki toco suavemente el hombro de su amiga

-¿De que hablas? -Kougyoku salio de su trance

-No has escrito nada del pizarron-La peliceleste le señalo hacia enfrente y Kougyoku abrió los ojos como platos, tomo su lapicero y empezo a escribir, avergonzada

*Un momento después*

-La clase de matemáticas fue…aburrida-Natsuki. se estiro y bostezo mientras lo hacia

-¿Tuvimos matemáticas? -Pregunto confundida la peli fucsia

-¿Eh?...no me digas que…-Natsuki tomo de los hombros a su amiga—Dios santo, ya deja de acosar a personas que no conoces por internet!-.A Natsuki casi le da un infarto

-¡Que si lo conozco!—Reprocho como niña—Bueno…..el me lleva trece años…..-Dijo un poco apenada la joven

-Trece…..años… -Natsuki se iba a sentar anonada sono el timbre, indicando el descanso

-¿!Y que?!-Reclamo Kougyoku haciendo un puchero

(UwU, creo que están super-confundidos o algunos, la persona de quien hablan es Sinbad, si no lo sabían este tipo tiene 32 aunque aparenta 26 y Kougyoku tiene 19, hagan la cuenta y le lleva 13 años Sinbad a Kougyoku)

-¡Kougyoku-san!- saludo Alibaba cuando vio a su amiga ir por sus cosas

Detrás de Alibaba venia Judal, con su habitual faceta, parecia que cambio cuando vio a la peli fucsia.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? -Pregunto el rubio, ofreciéndose a cargar las cosas de su amiga

-¡Claro!—Contesto y le dirigio una sonrisa a Judal-¡Buenos días Judal!-Dijo con su vocecita

-Hola….-Judal hablo cortante y se encojio de hombros, parecia que estaba sonrojado o tal vez era la imaginación de Kougyoku

"Natsuki no se enojara si voy con ellos…..o eso espero" Penso caminando junto a Alibaba

-¿Y como van las cosas entre Morgiana y tu? -Pregunto dándole un codazo a su amigo en broma, este al instante se sonrojo y se sobo la cabeza, nervioso

-Bien…es lindo estar con ella…..-Dijo este tímidamente y Kougyoku sonrio, complacida

-¿Qué hay de ti Judal?-La joven se dirgio al pelinegro, que paro en seco y mostro una mirada de estupefacción

-No me interesan las estupideces-Contesto después del silencio

-A ti te gustaría y lo sabes!—Alibaba contesto dándole un golpecito en la espalda—Harías buena pareja con Kougyoku!-Comento el rubio

Tanto Kougyoku y Judal se pusieron rojos, la peli fucsia no pudo evitar reir nerviosamente y mover despreocupadamente una de sus manos como abanico.

-¿C-Como crees?—Dijo con su vocecita queda—Judal y yo somos amigos… -Respondio tímidamente y le dirigio una mirada al peli negro, que ahora si estaba sonrojado, al oir la respuesta de la joven, su expresión cambio.

-¿Kougyoku?, no gracias, no estaría con ella aunque me pagaran-Dijo esto y se alejo caminando, Kougyoku por su parte no estaba dolida por la respuesta, si no más bien incredula, el Judal que conocía se hubiera reido en su cara y hubiera bromeado acerca del asunto, algo raro estaba pasando con Judal.

-¿Pero que le pasa?—Gruño Alibaba y le dirigio una mirada a su amiga, que seguia incredula-¿Estas bien?

-Si….—Contesto con voz vacia—No importa, ¡Vayamos a almorzar!-La peli fucsia cambio su tono de voz y junto a Alibaba siguio andando

Lo que mas preocupaba a la chica era que muy dentro de ella sabia que Judal tal vez se sentia atraído por ella.

*Horas después*

-Deja el celular, Natsuki -Las 2 chicas iban al trabajo, en una cafetería cercana a la universidad

-Espera…espera….si…..si—Natsuki ignoro a su amiga y empezo a hablar sola—Espera…un momento…-La peliceleste estaba embobada

-Y yo soy la acosadora-Kogyoku miro por el rabillo del ojo lo que estaba viendo su amiga

-¡E-Es para un trabajo!-Natsuki guardo el celular y entraron al trabajo, su uniforme de las chicas era simple, una falda amplia y larga color marron , una camisa café y un mandil sujeto al cuello blanco, y un pequeño moño en el cabello también blanco.

-Si claro, un trabajo,-Dijo con sarcasmo Kougyoku guardando su bolsa y poniéndose el uniforme del trabajo y se puso a atender a los clientes

-¡Aqui esta lo que ordeno!-La joven dejo la orden en la mesa y sonrio, era agradable trabajar ahí.

-No se como puedes trabajar con ese animo…..-Su amiga entrego unas cuantas ordenes más y suspiro

-¡Kougyoku!—Una mujer la saludo animada-¡Natsuki!-Dijo tambien con una sonrisa

-¡Yamu-san! -Saludaron Natsuki y Kougyoku a coro

-Hoy hay mucho trabajo, perfecto para mis 2 empleadas estrellas—Sonrio orgullosa, la mirada de Yamuraiha se detuvo en Kougyoku, en su pecho para ser específicos—Vaya, no sabia que te habían crecido-Al decir esto Natsuki tuvo que reprimir una risotada

-M-Mentira!-Kougyoku se avergonzó y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Natsuki

-Bueno, bueno, las dejo trabajar chicas!-Yamuraiha volvio a su puesto

-Ya la oiste Kougyoku, entre mas rápido pueda llegar a casa a dormir,mejor-Su amiga tomo una bandeja y siguio trabajando.

Al llegar el anochecer las 2 jovenes salieron de trabajar, su turno había sido mas largo de lo normal, pero no importaba al otro dia seria sabado y tendrían el dia libre, valdría la pena.

-Acompañame a casa-Pidio Kougyoku a la peliceleste

-Si puedo quedarme a dormir ,si-Natsuki a decir verdad era sumamente floja

-Kouha dijo que Kouen queria habla conmigo, ya sabes como son esas platicas-Kougyoku rio divertida, su amiga se quedo helada pero siguio caminando.

-Compañía…..compañia….compañ si Natsuki estaba enloqueciendo

-¿!QUE CON LAS MALDITAS COMPAÑIAS?!-Grito enfadada la peli fucsia, Natsuki la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa de Kougyoku

-Estas….loca…-Al llegar la única que estaba cansada de tanto correr era Kougyoku

-Voy a dormir… -Natsukiespero que Kougyoku abriera la puerta de la enorme casa

Al abrirse la puerta, estaban sus 3 hermanos allí, Natsuki paso como si nada, pero Kougyoku se detuvo

-¿De que querias hablar onii-san?-Pregunto dirigiéndose de forma timida a Kouen

-Tu sabes lo que conlleva tener una gran compañía no es asi?-Hablo el pelirrojo con su mirada seria y la peli fucsia asintió

-Entonces….¿Estaras dispuesta a comprometerte en matrimonio?-Kouen hablo mirando a su hermana que se quedó helada y de piedra

 ** _UwU, Gracias por leer!, puede que suene raro pero siempre me pongo en el lugar del lector cuando escribo_**

 ** _Si dejan reviews me harian muy feliz *.*, bueno escribi este fic por que no hay mucho KougyokuxSinbad, y cuando entre a Fanfiction vi una historia de HakueixSinbad ¬¬, entonces despues de tener un infarto me puse a escribir y fin de la historia~_**

 ** _!Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_**


	2. Mi amiga la loca, Al fin nos conocemos!

! _HOLA!, perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el segundo cap._

 _!Disfruten!_

-¿Eh?-Kougyoku miro a sus hermanos y se señalo asi misma con el dedo.

-¡!LO SABIA!-Natsuki se abalanzo contra Kougyoku

-¿Huh?-Dijo mas confundida la peli fucsia

-!COMPAÑIA!-Natsuki les lanzo una mirada feroz a los hermanos dela otra y se la llevo corriendo hasta su habitación

-!ME ENGAÑASTE!-Le grito su amiga al llegar a la habitación, Kougyoku estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qué?Fue lo unico que le salio, verdaderamente estaba confundida

-!AMIGAS ANTES QUE HOMBRES!, ¿RECUERDAS?-Natsuki tomo a Kougyoku por los hombros y la empezo a sacudir

-¡Yo no hice nada!, ¡Ni siquiera se que quiso decir con eso!-Dijo con un tono infantil Kougyoku

-Te lo dije todo el maldito dia, Compañias y ¿Qué recibo?, un matrimonio por conveniencia-Natsuki le avento una almohada

-¡Jamas quisiste decirme eso de las compañias!, segundo Kouen tiene razón, si es por el bien de la compañía lo hare-La ultima frase sono orgullosa y a la vez rara

-Te educaron asi, para que discutir contigo…..-Natsuki saco el celular y se recostó en la cama

-¿Mañana saldremos?-Pregunto la peli fucsia poniéndose su piyama y desatando su cabello, miro a la peliceleste, que tenia los ojos sorprendidos e incrédulos

-Me voy….—Natsuki guardo el celular con brusquedad y seguia con su misma faceta—Te veo en el café….estare allí….-La peliceleste emitio una especie de gruñido

-¿Vas a trabajar?, ¡Pero es sabado!-Dijo Kougyoku, preocupada por la actitud de Natsuki

-Necesitare tener la mente ocupada… -Natsuki parecia traumatizada y asi era,salio de la habitación sin despedirse

-¡Pero que le pasa!-Dijo Kougyoku haciendo una mueca, estaba distraida hasta que el celular vibro, la peli fucsia lo tomo, era un mensaje de Judal.

"Siento lo de esta mañana o como sea" Leyo en la pantalla, decidio hablar un rato con el

"No importa, fue un poco raro de todas formas ¬¬" Escribio Kougyoku

"Te lo compensare" Respondio Judal, esto hizo que Kougyoku se alarmara un poco

"No tienes que, mas bien yo deberia, ¿Te parece una salida de amigos :)?" Volvio a escribir la peli fucsia

"Si tu pagas, yo voy" El mensaje de Judal hizo reir a Kougyoku

"Pesado, es la primera vez que rio en todo el dia c:" Kougyoku le envio el mensaje

"Queria preguntarte algo" Leyo la peli fucsia, no imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación

"Claro, se todas las respuestas del mundo xD" Escribio Kougyoku

"Es sobre lo que dijo Alibaba, sobre tu y yo…." Los ojos se le congelaron a Kougyoku con este mensaje, dudosa volvio a escribir

"Judal…eres atractivo, eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, me ayudas en casi todo" Espero que el no se enojara

"¿Eso es un si?"Respondio Judal

Kougyoku se mordio el labio, Judal era para ella alguien especial, tal vez le gustaba un poco, pero ella ya tenia otra persona en mente, aunque sabia que esa persona nunca se fijaría en ella ni por milagro, además estaba lo del matrimonio arreglado, ¡El matrimonio!, si aquello era un verdadero lio. Kougyoku decidio disimular la respuesta.

"Te llevare un melocoton n-n" Escribio y dudo en enviar el mensaje, pero al final lo hizo, Judal ya no contesto

-Ahora si que la he liado…-Ella resoplo y se recostó en el borde de la cama.

-Kouen quiere seguir hablando sobre el matrimonio-Kouha entro sin avisar

-¡G-Gya!-Chillo por el susto, la peli fucsia apago el celular y se lo escondio detrás de la espalda

-Tu amiga esa, sigue en la sala, está discutiendo como su hermano, sacando la lengua

-¿!Natsuki?!-Kougyoku salio dispara hacia la sala, aventando el celular, allí estaba sacudiéndose como loca, mientras Koumei la sostenia para que no llegara hasta Kouen.

-¡!NO PUEDEN CASARLA CON ESE IDIOTA!-Gritaba enojada, agitando el celular enfrente de Kouen

-Natsuki…..deja ya eso…-Kougyoku. tenia una gotita en la frente

-¡!ELLA DEBE DE ESTAR CON JUDAL!, ¡!NO CON ESE TIPO!-Natsuki estaba gritando como demente

Ahora si Kougyoku se sonrojo, de nuevo molestaban con Judal, ¿De verdad era el destino estar con el?, no, no.

-Natsuki….—Kougyoku cambio de voz y de carácter-¿No quedamos en un trato?, te dije que si aceptaba el dijo con una mirada tranquila

-¿!Aceptas?!-Preguntaron atonitos Kouha y Koumei

-Entonces, mañana lo veras y se arreglara la mayoría del asunto, llévate a esta loca de aquí-Se quejo el pelirrojo molesto

-¡!SEÑORITA NATSUKI PARA USTEDES!, ¡!YA VERAN!-Decia mientras Kougyoku la arrastraba a su habitación

-Natsuki, por favor, yo acepto- dijo Kougyoku con el rostro sombrio, cuando estaban solas

La peliceleste saco su celular, busco algo rápidamente y se lo restregó en la cara a Kougyoku

-¡!LEEE ESTO Y VAS A SENTIRTE MISERABLE!-Grito mientras se subia a la cama, indignada

"El gran empresario, Sinbad se comprometio en matrimonio con Kougyoku, también dueña de otra reconocida compañía….." Leyo la peli fucsia y se quedo sin aliento

-Natsuki…..-Kougyoku miro a su amiga.

-¡!TE LO DIJE!-Grito indignada esta

-Se casara conmigo…-La peli fucsia empezo a llorar de emocion

-¿!EH?!—La peliceleste tomo de los hombros a su soñadora amiga-¡PERO QUE TE PASA!, ¡ESE HOMBRE JAMAS SERA PARA TI, JUDAL SI!-Natsuki al decir esto se cubrio el rostro con las manos

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Por qué Judal?-Pregunto Kougyoku, la habían sacado de su mundo perfecto

-Ay no, prometi que guardaría el seguia cubriéndose la cara

-¿Desde cuando?-Kougyoku sintio pena por Judal

-¡DESDE QUE TE TRASLADASTE A ESTA CIUDAD!-Su amiga se cubrio ahora con una almohada

-Hable con él, se declaró, yo no supe cómo responderle-Dijo sintiéndose mal por aquel chico

-Tengo…sueño…-Natsuki al intante estaba roncando

-Floja….-Kougyoku miro a la peliceleste, se sentia orgullosa de tener una amiga como ella

Cubrio a Natsuki con las sabanas y se acostó a su lado, solo queria olvidar lo ocurrido y descansar. Cerró sus ojos y penso en Sinbad, lo queria, lo había visto solo una vez en su vida, lo había conocido en una reunión de trabajo de Kouen, aunque había sido hace tantos años, recordaba bien su cara, sonrojada tuvo que reprimir una risa, en un rato se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-¡DESPIERTA!-Natsuki le grito al oido, haciendo que la peli fucsia se cayera de la cama

-¿!QUE?!-Grito enfadada

Natsuki le enseño un comodo pero bonito conjunto, por su parte la peli celeste ya estaba vestida, solo que con las ropas de Kougyoku.

-Tu hermano dice que tomaran el desayuno con ese gran hijo de…..-Su amiga apretó los puños, enfadada

-No tienes que ir, además no necesito una guardaespaldas-La peli fucsia se cambio, la ropa le quedaba genial y resaltaba su hermosa figura, se sento en el tocador, su amiga le ayudo a hacerse el peinado.

-Judal estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, no que ese….-La ultima palabra no la alcanzo a escuchar Kougyoku ni queria hacerlo.

-¡Ya nos vamos!-Kouha entro de un portazo, se sorprendio al ver su hermana tan arreglada y linda

-Sera un hombre hermano salio tan rápido como entro

-¡!SERA HOMBRE MUERTO ESE IDIOTA!-Al cerrar la puerta la peliceleste lanzo un zapato que había en el piso.

-¿Me dejarías ser feliz?-Kougyoku le lanzo una mirada de cachorrito a Natsuki cuando termino de peinarla

-¿!CON ESE IDIOTA?!...!NO!—Natsuki vio como Kougyoku se daba media vuelta, indignada y refunfuñando-¡NOS VAMOS AL AUTO!-La peliceleste la jalo y la arrastro hasta el auto.

*En el trayecto*

-Natsuki….deja el celular….-Dijo la peli fucsia intento quitarle el celular a su amiga pero no pudo, además que gruño como animal

-¿Por qué trajiste a esta loca?-Pregunto un irritado Kouha desde el asiento delantero

-¡!SEÑORITA NATSUKI PARA TI!-Dijo y rabio como perro

-Controla a tu amiga, ya estamos estaciono el auto enfrente de un lujoso restaurante

Todos se bajaron, Natsuki estaba que echaba humo, Kougyoku tuvo que sujetarla.

-Que mal que Koumei no esta la joven, tratando de controlar a su amiga

-Ya sabes, siempre ocupado con sus respondio Kouha, al entrar al restaurante

-¡DEJAME IR!, ¡!NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!-La peliceleste pateaba y berreaba

-¡Callate ya!-Kougyoku se vio forzada a taparle la boca a su amiga.

La gente se quedo viendo a los recién llegados, no por el drama de Natsuki, si no por que sabían que aquella chica era la prometida de Sinbad.

-¿Vez?, calladita te vez mas….-.A Kougyoku se le zafo de las manos Natsuki

-¡!YO ME LARGO!, ¡NO…-La peliceleste choco con alguien en su alboroto

Kougyoku tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al igual que Kouha.

-¿!QUE TE PASA…..?!—Natsuki se giro para ver a un joven con el cabello blanco, atractivo para ella—Hola…-La joven cambio su tono de voz y se paro rápidamente

-¿Qué?-Dijo incredula en voz baja Kougyoku, Natsuki nunca había actuado asi con un chico, siempre era grosera o los ignoraba y ahora estaba allí, riendo como boba con aquel extraño.

-¡P-Perdon!-El joven de cabello blanco se disculpo, avergonzado

-No paso nada, yo estaba allí estorbando—Natsuki movia la mano como abanico—La distraida fui yo, nunca veo por donde camino-La peliceleste bajo la mirada, ¿Sonrojada?, Kougyoku retrocedio, queria estar sola por un momento, la situación era mucha presión para ella.

-La culpa fue mia—Natsuki le tendio la mano—Soy Natsuki, mucho gusto-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro que hayan venido-El peli morado caminaba hacia ellos

"Oh dios, prepárate Kougyoku, actua normal" Penso la joven mientras temblaba de los nervios

Al llegar hasta ellos, Sinbad miro a Kougyoku por un momento la joven sintio que se iba a desmayar, el le sonrio y tomo su mano delicadamente

-Es un gusto ver a mi futura esposa-Le dijo Sinbad besando la mano de Kougyoku suavemente

 _ **Y aqui se acaba, perdon si los capitulos son cortos pero asi soy yo, antes los hacia de 500 palabras para abajo ¬¬, en fin, dentro de muy pronto habra lemmon, no se desesperen ewe.**_

 _ **Apoyenme dejando su review o agregando a favoritos si les gusto!**_


	3. Al fin en el altar

La peli ciruela se contuvo de lanzar un grito de emoción y limitarse a sentarse en la mesa como gente civilizada por no decir de Natsuki que miraba a Sinbad con ojos de odio.

-Te juro que me siento dentro de un sueño-Susurro divertida Kougyoku y su amiga solo se encojio de hombros, picoteando con el tenedor la fruta.

-Le partiría la cara en cualquier momento, ni te ilusiones que he pasado por alto todo esto-Bufo la peli celeste, troceando bruscamente la fruta con el tenedor

-No sabia que a los animales les gustara la fruta-Natsuki sintio la patada de Kouha y lo miro, mirando su sonrisa divertida y burlona, la joven refunfuño y farfullo insultos por lo bajo, divirtiendo mas al hermano de Kougyoku.

Mientras tanto la joven solo miraba como Kouen y Sinbad hablaban sobre diferentes temas sobre finanzas y acuerdos. Kougyoku sentía que las mirabas de todos los comensales estaban justo sobre ella. Sintio la bolsa de sus pantalones vibrar, saco disimuladamente el celular.

"¿Dónde diablos estas?" Se leia un mensaje de Judal en la pantalla, la peli ciruela sintio un escalofrio recorriéndole la espalda y con sus dedos temblorosos escribio. Ese dia era sábado y cada sábado ella salía a acompañar a Judal, los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

"Tuve que salir de improviso, de verdad que lo siento por no avisar" Mintió y se mordio el labio, esperando a ver la respuesta del peli negro.

"De verdad que eres mala para mentir" Leyo y Kougyoku sentia que su alma se le iba al piso, ¿Que le iba a decir?, en esas estaba cuando Natsuki le toco el una mirada que puso mas nerviosa a la peli fucsia.

-!Tenemos que ir al tocador, volvemos enseguida!-Su amiga se paro de la mesa enseguida y miro a todos con una pose dulce y tierna

-¿Pero que?, yo no quiero...-Demasiado tarde, su amiga la arrastro hacia el baño lejos de todos los hombres.

-Dame el celular-Pidio en cuanto estuvieron a solas, Natsuki estiro la mano, miro a Kougyoku un poco irritada.

-No, no y no, me regreso a la mesa-Kougyoku camino dispuesta a alejarse pero Natsuki la agarrro por el cuello del vestido

-Me temo que no sera posible eso, quiero ver los mensajes entre tu y Judal-Dijo con una voz de ultratumba, poniendole los pelos de punta a Kougyoku que se vio obligada a darselo.

-Natsuki la he liado...-Respondio avergonzada, cubriendose la cara con las mangas mientras Natsuki leia los mensajes detenidamente

-Definitivamente el asunto esta hecho mierda, lo siento te lo adverti y no me escuchaste, adios-Su amiga le avento el celular y salio del baño, dejando a Kougyoku atonita.

-Tiene razon...-Fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de volver a la mesa

*Minutos despues*

-!Entonces esta todo arreglado!-Respondio Sinbad alegremente, mientras Kouen asentia

-Al parecer te tranquilizaste bestia-Kouha se cruzo de brazos y miro burlonamente a Natsuki

-No es asunto tuyo, mocoso inmaduro-Contesto con una llama de coraje en sus ojos

Kougyoku estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Sinbad la tomo suavemente por los hombros, al mirarlo miro como el le sonreia calidamente, se sonrojo de verguenza

-La boda sera el proximo mes, me encargare de preparar todo junto a mis hermanos-Declaro Kouen y se despidieron, al subir al auto Kougyoku descargo su emocion contra su amiga.

-!Kya~! Hay tantas cosas por escojer, el vestido, las flores, estoy tan feliz~!-Dijo jaloneando a Natsuki de la camisa, esta respondio con un bufido

Un mes entero paso, para Kougyoku fueron segundos pues se paso cada dia viendo los detalles para su boda, en cuanto a la universidad todo habia cambiado con Judal, se habia distanciado bastante y eso le entristecia a la peli fucsia, casi nadie sabia de su matrimonio bueno solo Judal y Natsuki sabian, queria contarle a Alibaba el problema pero penso que seria embarazoso.

Hasta que por fin llego el dia, se levanto antes que nadie y creia que le iba dar un infarto alli mismo gracias a la emocion. Natsuki la ayudo a arreglarse un poco enojada pero solo queria ver feliz a su amiga.

-Nunca pense que llegaria este dia-Comento mientras le acomodaba el velo y Kougyoku rio ante el comentario sarcastico de su amiga.

Y asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en camino hacia el altar.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Perdon, perdon y mas perdones les debo por no actualizar la historia a tiempo, es que tuve una batalla pokemon contra la flojera y pues..._**

 ** _Mejor les hago una demostracion grafica xD_**

 ** _*Batalla Pokemon :Flojera v.s Madotsuki*_**

 ** _Flojera: Eligo a pereza!_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Motivacion yo te eligo!_**

 ** _Flojera: Pereza, utiliza sueño!_**

 ** _La defensa de motivacion ha bajado_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Motivacion usa ideas nuevas!_**

 ** _El ataque es muy eficaz, pereza se ha debilitado_**

 ** _Flojera: Vaya que si tienes ganas de escribir pues...Sal ya Escasez de ideas!_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Motivacion de nuevo ideas nuevas!_**

 ** _Escasez de ideas esquivo el ataque_**

 ** _Flojera: Escasez de ideas usa mente bloqueada!_**

 ** _Escasez de ideas uso mente bloqueada, gracias al ataque Motivacion esta confundida, en su confusion se hirio asi mismo, Motivacion fue derrotada_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Maldicion...Inspiracion yo te eligo!_**

 ** _Flojera: Cambiare de pokemon...Negatividad sal ya!  
_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Inspiracion utiliza ganas de escribir!_**

 ** _Flojera: Negatividad usa Crisis Literaria!_**

 ** _La crisis literaria bajo mucho el ataque de inspiracion_**

 ** _Madotsuki: Inspiracion, usa Imaginacion!_**

 ** _Imaginacion hirio demasiado a Negatividad, ahora tanto e Inspiracion y Negatividad estan empatados en fuerza._**

 ** _Flojera: Crisis literaria de nuevo!  
_**

 ** _Madotski: Inspiracion esquiva el ataque!, Inspiracion utiliza imaginacion de nuevo! Negatividad es derrotado, Felicidades has ganado la batalla!_**

* * *

 ** _Y esa fue la historia por que me tarde tanto subiendo capitulos -w-_**

 ** _Apoyame dejando tu review o agragando a favoritos si te gusto!_**


End file.
